Don't Be Sad
by tenten14
Summary: Naruto said to Sakura that Sasuke will come back...but when he found Sasuke...he forgot his promise.. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Don't be sad**

**Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto!**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I edited this fic and I'm glad if you review again.**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Flashbacks**

Sakura was waiting outside at Naruto's house. "Naruto- kun! Are you going with me to school? If you will come with me… please be hurry!" Naruto heard Sakura so he looked at the window and replied "Wait Sakura! I'm coming with you!" Naruto turn out to be silent because he wondered why Sakura was here to come with him. Sakura broke the silence "Naruto- kun! Are you there?! I'm waiting!" "Sakura-chan please wait I'm coming..!" When he came down he saw her sitting on the bench. Naruto was surprised and shocked when he saw her cry. "Sakura, why are you crying…" He was shocked when Sakura hugged him and then she said "Naruto…I missed Sasuke- Kun…I want to see him…" Naruto replied," Sakura, please don't be so sad…I'm sure this time Sasuke will come back for you..." Naruto said as he calmed her.

**End of Flashbacks**

Questions came to his mind like 'How can I make Sakura feel happy again?' Sasuke where are you now. She's waiting for you I don't know how to make her feel happy again…

Naruto rose up to his bed and go searched for Sasuke. After 5 days of searching, he found Sasuke in the Sound Village with Orochimaru. He was thinking a plan of how to contact Sasuke without even seeing by Orochimaru. His plan was to follow Sasuke. He came in the room of Sasuke. Sasuke asked him "What are you doing here, Dobe?" he asked him in a frustrating voice. "I am...just looking if you are fine…" Naruto said in a hesitant voice. "Answer me the truth..! I think that is not the real reason…is there something happen..." Sasuke said in a lower voice. Naruto remained silent for a while and said, "Are you happy? While Sakura was suffering because of you…Are you happy…? Do you forget about your promise 5 years ago?! That you will come back for her after 2 years…" Naruto started to cry. Sasuke was staring at the ground…**Flashbacks **came to his mind…

_He was there together with the pink- haired girl at the place where they meet up with their Sensei Kakashi. "Naruto was late again even our Sensei..!" Sakura said in a tired voice. "Sakura?" he stared at her eyes. "Ahmm….what is it?" Sakura replied. "I want to tell you that…I was planning to go to the Sound Village for training…" He said in a sad voice. "Can I come with you?" Sakura begged him for it but he replied, "Sakura…I don't want my friends to get hurt. So I don't want you to come with me." "But…Sasuke- kun…I don't mind if I get hurt…I just want to protect you…" Sakura cried after she said that. He avoided the tears falling down on her cheek "Sakura… I want to say that…I love you and that is the reason why I am leaving to train myself to know that I can protect you to any person that could hurt you…" He held her. Sakura was speechless of what he told her. She whispered to his ears, "I still love you… Sasuke –kun. Can you promise to come back for me?" He replied, " I will…After 2 years I will come back…please wait for me…don't be sad…even if I'm not at your side…I'm sure Naruto will protect you…". _Sasuke forget about his promise.

**To be continue…**

Well this is my first fanfic pairing SasuSaku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His **Flashbacks** continue…

"_Sasuke-kun! Why don't you even say goodbye?! I know that you will leave but even if I know all about it I wish that you said goodbye…" His pink-haired teammate said this with her tears falling down to her delicate face. Naruto hugged her to calm her and said to himself, "Sasuke, are you stupid?! Why did you hurt her? Only the thing she wanted is to see you saying goodbye…" He was standing outside watching Sakura cry but he was hurt. He knew that was the consequence of his silliness but he knew that if he showed and said goodbye he will not go because she didn't want to hurt her terribly. He said to himself, "I'm sorry Sakura…" as he ran away so they cannot see him there._

**End of Flashbacks**

"Naruto, what did she tell you?" Sasuke was worried. Naruto replied, "She missed you Sasuke and wanted to see you again…" Sasuke smiled but said, "Dobe, I'm still worrying about her so can we make a plan to get out of here!". "Ok so here's what were going to do." Naruto explained to Sasuke of how he escaped to the ninjas of Orochimaru. Sasuke left a bunshin so Orochimaru will not know that he leave. They arrived immediately at the Konoha Village. They saw Sakura was resting in the shades of the cherry blossoms tree. When Sasuke saw her calmness, he didn't want her to interrupt so he said to Naruto, "Naruto…I can't show to her…because I know she will get hurt if she sees me…and I didn't know of what I'm going to say." "Oh...Sasuke! Are you so stupid?! I know that you see her like she didn't fell any sadness but that doesn't mean that she is happy!" Naruto said with irritated voice, Sakura heard him so she said, "Naruto? Are you there?" Naruto appeared to her and said, "Oh…Hi, Sakura chan! I just want you to say that your lover is here!". Sakura was thinking that Naruto was joking so she said, "Naruto! Don't fool me!!" Sasuke showed to her then her tears fell down from her emerald eyes and still she was shocked. Naruto left them but still the silence wasn't broken. Sasuke broke the silence and said, "Sakura? Are you mad at me?" He can't looked to her eyes because of the tears falling to her face full of astonishment. "Sasuke...Sasuke…!" Her words couldn't hear clearly because she mumbles. She rushed to him and embraced him she cried on his shoulder and said, "Sasuke…why? Why did you go without even saying goodbye…?" She moaned to him then he replied, "Sakura, I'm so sorry because I hurt you too much. The reason why I didn't show to you that time was because if I will show to you I know that I will not be able to go because I don't want to leave you…" Sasuke said as he hugged her tightly. "Sakura don't be sad…even if I'm not at your side…I will be always in your heart…and you will be in my heart also…I love you…no one can break my promise that…I will protect you to anyone that could hurt you…and I promise to that I will love you…" Sasuke said embracing tightly his Sakura. Naruto was watching this entire episode he was the witness of the two couples.

**end**

Author's notes:

At last! I have completed it!!! Thanks for the plot that I have thought and especially today is our academic week!!

1


End file.
